


Драбблы по Teen Wolf

by KisVani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнения с <a href="http://tw-onestring.diary.ru">Teen Wolf One String Fest</a> и прочие драбблы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек/Стайлз. Стайлз уменьшается в размерах, потому что перепутал некоторые травки Дитона.

— И что мне теперь делать?! – почти на ультразвуковой частоте кричал Стайлз. – Я теперь мальчик-с-пальчик, а ты слышал что-то хорошее о сексуальной сфере мальчика-с-пальчик?  
Он стоял на ладони Дерека и бурно жестикулировал, а тот сохранял серьезную мину, хотя все вокруг давились от смеха. Из соседней комнаты раздавался хохот Питера.  
— Дитон сказал, что это ненадолго, – осторожно начал Дерек.  
— На полгода, – заметил Скотт и закашлялся, пытаясь замаскировать смех.  
— Вы идиоты! – заорал Стайлз. – У меня горе, а вы ведете себя как стая долбанных гиен!!!  
— Ты сам виноват, – сказал Дерек, – кто тебя просил пытаться сварить любовное зелье?  
— Если бы ты обращал на меня больше внимания…хоть замечал…  
— Теперь тебя точно можно не заметить, – вставил Айзек.  
— Да пошел ты!!!  
Дерек вздохнул и задумался, что он будет делать с мини-Стайлзом ближайшие полгода.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Школьное АУ. Стайлз, Дерек и Скотт - друзья. Разговор в столовой, Стайлз снова подбивает компашку на какое-то дело. Престерек, Скотт/Эллисон.

— Давайте ночью залезем в тот старый полусгоревший дом… – начал Стайлз.  
— Мы делали это на прошлой неделе, – сказал Скотт.  
— Это был дом моей семьи, – добавил Дерек, – там нет ничего. Совершенно ни-че-го.  
— Тогда, – выдвинул новое предложение Стайлз, – давайте заберемся в старое банковское хранилище…  
— Я вечером иду на свидание с Эллисон, – попытался найти путь отступления Скотт.  
— Можешь и ее позвать, – великодушно предложил Стайлз.  
— Повести девушку в заброшенное здание, – фыркнул Дерек, – как романтично.  
— Зато оригинально!   
— Нет, – возмутился Скотт, – я не хочу оригинально, я хочу как у нормальных парней!  
— Иди на свидание, – сказал Дерек.  
— А как же банк? – спросил Стайлз.  
— А в банк мы пойдем с тобой. Вдвоем. Я не против оригинальности.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз/Дерек. Стайлзу подарили Дерека. Подарок против.

— Это хорошая идея, – осторожно сказала Лидия.  
— Замечательная, – поправил Айзек, улыбаясь почти хищно.  
— Стайлз будет счастлив! – заявил Скотт, забивая последний гвоздь в воображаемую крышку воображаемого гроба Дерека.  
Тот тяжело вздохнул и позволил повязать себе на шею розовый бантик. Вообще, он собирался на День Святого Валентина ограничиться устным поздравлением и согласием на то, что в этот раз Стайлз будет сверху, но друзья Стилински решили, что их долг – поучаствовать в подготовке праздничного подарка. И придумали оформить самого Дерека как подарок. Эта идея ему ужасно не нравилась и он для себя решил содрать дурацкий бантик как только появится такая возможность и вернуться к плану «А».


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стерек + Питер. [На арт](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/4/5/9/745909/77076413.jpg).

«Они не оборотни, – думает Стайлз, – они чертовы ведьмаки». А что еще можно думать, когда тебе показывают сцену многолетней давности. Пожар, убивший всю семью Хэйлов, кроме Дерека, Лоры и Питера? И Стайлз ощущает жар на своем лице так, будто сам стоит рядом с этим домом, хотя, когда случился пожар, он был совсем ребенком.  
— С этого все началось, – шепчет ему на ухо Дерек.  
Он стоит к нему слишком близко, буквально, прижимается к нему, но Стайлз не склонен сейчас защищать свое личное пространство.  
— Это моя вина.  
Стайлз сглатывает и отворачивается. Дерек все равно держится за его спиной.  
— Это вина охотников, – поправляет Питер.  
Он абсолютно спокоен. Просто таки дьявольски.  
— Племянник, зачем же ты так пугаешь мальчишку?  
Питер достает откуда-то белый платок и принимается тереть щеки Стайлза, на которых, тот уверен, осталась сажа.  
Все исчезает: они снова в лесу.  
— Только так он поймет, – говорит Дерек, – почему я хочу смерти охотникам.  
— И кто из нас стал свихнувшимся альфой? – со смехом спрашивает Питер.  
— Но почему я должен понимать? – спрашивает Стайлз и поворачивает шею, чтоб посмотреть на Дерека, который все еще слишком близко.  
— Потому что ты важен для меня, – просто говорит тот, будто это что-то элементарное.  
Питер смеется.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стерек, Дерек предлагает Стайлзу укус.

— Питер уже предлагал мне, – говорит Стайлз. – Я отказался.  
— Я не Питер, – говорит Дерек.  
— Так ты станешь частью моей стаи, – говорит Дерек.  
— Ты станешь сильнее, – говорит Дерек.  
— Ты сможешь защитить отца...  
Он еще много чего говорит, но Стайлз уже принял решение. Принял еще когда он задал первый вопрос. И Дерек это знает, потому что должен был услышать, как сердце Стайлза пропустило удар.  
Но он продолжает говорить, чтоб и разум Стайлза принял происходящее.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрика/ОЖП. Третье свидание заканчивается знакомством со Стайлзом.

Эрика обожала ходить на свидания вслепую. Раньше – это помогало ходить хоть на какие-то свидания, а теперь – получать некий новый опыт.  
Вот с этой девчонкой она пошла уже на третьей свидание. Подумать только.

На первом Мария мялась и смущалась каждый раз, когда Эрика к ней обращалась.  
— Не волнуйся, – сказала ей та, – все натуралки напрягаются.  
— Я не натуралка... я би...  
— Ну, что ж, заодно проверим, насколько.

На втором Мария была уже более уверенной. Они долго целовались, забыв, что пришли в клуб танцевать.

А третье свидание должно было предсказуемо закончиться сексом (Эрика была в восторге, что станет первой девушкой Марии), но всему помешал Стайлз.  
— Привет! – заявил он, бухаясь за столик.  
Откуда он узнал, где Эрика проведет вечер было непонятно. Но ведь узнал.  
— Я Стайлз, – представился он, – ее первая, безответная влюбленность. А сейчас нам нужно поговорить.  
Мария вскочила и сбежала быстрее, чем Эрика успела ее остановить.  
— В чем дело? – прорычала она, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу.  
— У стаи проблемы, тебя обыскались.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скотт/Айзек. Неожиданный поцелуй.

Это получилось как-то случайно. Вот мы беседовали на кухне МакКола. Скотт, как обычно, распинался на тему того, что надо всем жить в мире, оборотням, охотникам, кэнемам и простым людям, а я смотрел на него и думал, что нужно чем-то разнообразить этот занудный вечер.  
А потом мы целуемся. Причем, я даже не уверен, что начал именно я! Отбиваться, по крайней мере, Скотт от меня не стал.  
— Что это было? – спросил только позже.  
— Я думал, что ты встречаешься с Эллисон, – ответил я, – не знал, что у вас все не зашло дальше держания за ручки.  
— О, да пошел ты!  
— Куда?  
МакКол покраснел и сказал:  
— Вон из моего дома. Пошел.  
Что ж, вечер я себе точно разнообразил.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек находит у Стайлза детскую фотографию на которой узнает себя.

Стайлз уже почти привык к внезапным появлениям Дерека в своей комнате. И потому, вместо того, чтоб дернуться, подпрыгнуть или выругаться – он просто глубоко вздыхает, в очередной раз, обнаружив оборотня, сидящим в кресле.  
— Человеку, который знает тебя не так хорошо, как я, – отмечает он, – может показаться, что это твое обычное лицо серийного маньяка, но я понимаю, что это лицо очень удивленного серийного маньяка. Что случилось?  
Дерек не отвечает, а медленно поднимается из кресла и подходит к Стайлзу.  
— Эм… Дерек, ты меня правда пугаешь. Если ты злишься на подарок ко Дню Святого Валентина, то это просто дурацкая шутка. Ладно?  
Дерек несколько раз моргает и выглядит еще более недоуменно. На манер Дерека.  
— День Святого Валентина через три дня, – говорит он.  
— А-а-а… ну, я заранее заказал доставку. И забудь, что я говорил. Что случилось?  
Дерек молча показывает Стайлзу фотографию.  
— Ну… и что? Это я с щенком тети Марси… или тети Мэри… в общем, я был младенцем и не в курсе. Тебя шокирует, что я был младенцем?  
— Стайлз, – тихо говорит Дерек, – это я. В младенчестве. У меня дома была такая же фотогарфия до пожара.  
Теперь Стайлз уже ругается.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шериф Стилински/Мелисса МакКол. Мама Скотта и папа Стайлза внезапно решают пожениться. "Ты теперь, типа, мне брат?".

— Ты теперь, типа, мне брат? — спрашивает Стайлзу у Скотта, когда шериф целует теперь уже миссис Стилински перед алтарем.  
— Да, — Скотт не отводит глаз от матери.  
— Но Дерек говорил, что вы с ним братья, — задумчиво тянет Стайлз. — И если он твой брат, а ты — мой, значит Дерек теперь мой брат? Боги, но это же инцест!  
— Как будто это уже не было уже ксенофилией, — не разделяет его страданий Скотт.  
— Но инцест это хуже.  
— Инцест хуже только потому, что дети могут родиться дебилами, — решает блеснуть знаниями Скотт. — А у вас с Дереком детей быть не может.   
— Ты уверен? Потому что Дерек говорил…  
Скотт прячет лицо в ладонях.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мама Стайлза была инопланетянкой и он унаследовал от нее какие-нибудь суперпособности, которые проявляются только в 16-17 лет, когда стая попадает в смертельную ловушку охотников и помочь им может только чудо или Бетмен. Всеобщее охренение и юмор.

— Ну, круто, – бурчал Скотт, – как бегать голым в полнолуние, так я, а как управлять электричеством и обладать сверхсилой, так мой лучший друг.  
Он жаловался сугубо для проформы, потому что, как и прочая стая, прекрасно понимал, что из ловушки им без Стайлза было бы не выбраться.  
— Эй, у тебя тоже есть сверхсила! – огрызнулся Стайлз. – И вообще, папа говорил, что у меня могут начаться проблемы.  
— Ага, какие? Как не отключить электричество во всем городе?  
— Нет, что-то с жаждой крови...  
— Так твоя мать, – нарушил молчание Айзек, – была инопланетянкой или вампиром?  
— По-моему, немного и того, и другого.  
— Черт, чувак, без обид, но я рад, что она не дожила до того, чтоб встретиться с нами.  
Стайлз решил, что для него безопаснее не уточнять, что "смерть" его мамы – это легенда для того, чтоб ее не искали. А, на самом деле, мама улетела на родную планету, улаживать связанную со своим решением остаться на Земле бюрократическую волокиту. И она обещала вернуться где-то к тому моменту, как Стайлз будет поступать в колледж...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ. У Стайлза есть старшая сестра. Однажды она решает сделать какой-то сумасшедший сюрприз Стайлзу на ДР.

— Дорогая... Дженни, – с максимальной корректностью начал Стайлз.  
Его старшая сестра, приехавшая на пару дней, изобразила на лице заинтересованность.  
— Я очень ценю, – продолжил Стайлз, – то, как ты пытаешься поздравить меня с Днём Рождения...  
— Всегда пожалуйста!  
— Я не закончил! Дженни, я не говорю, что стриптизер в торте плохая идея, хотя не совсем уместная, но, в целом, неплохая. Я не вижу ничего очень уж дурного в том, что в пунш ты добавила аконит, хотя это уже не очень оригинально...  
— Классика! Мне Лидия посоветовала...  
— Дженни! – не выдержал Стайлз. – Я очень тебя люблю, но зачем ты угрожала моим друзьям, связывала Дерека, прятала его в торт и предварительно опоила полгорода и заезжих Альф в придачу?!!  
— Эм... Чтоб устроить тебе незабываемый День Рождения? – Дженни невинно захлопала глазами.

Позади брата с сестрой стоял усталый шериф Стилински и думал, что его жена в юности делала вещи и покруче, так что незачем удивляться странностям детей, которые так на нее похожи.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стерек. Стайлз, закончив школу и переехав в другой город, становится довольно популярен. Вот только Дерек все время срывает ему первое же свидание с потенциальными герл- или бойфрендами. Стайлз в недоумении.

— Ладно, – говорит Стайлз, – я понимаю, что когда ты молча открыл дверцу машины и вытащил меня оттуда – ты спасал меня от одичавшего омеги. И тебе было вовсе не до девушки, с которой я в машине сижу. Ее ты все равно не знаешь.  
— Хорошо, – говорит Стайлз, – я понимаю, что, когда ты не дал мне войти в зал кинотеатра, то просто был в курсе, что там засела канэма. А Робби ты тоже не знал.  
— Пусть, – говорит Стайлз, – я понимаю, что ты помешал мне сесть в такси, вместе с теми горячими близняшками, ты просто знал, что за рулем их папа-охотник да и они сами мечтают взять меня в заложники и шантажировать стаю.  
— Но, знаешь, когда ты ворвался в мою комнату, где мы просто, я настаиваю, просто беседовали с Лизой. А потом потребовал, чтоб она немедленно ушла, не то ты выкинешь ее в окно...  
Стайлз разводит руками.  
— Дерек, что это было?  
Он молчит.  
— Дерек, – говорит Стайлз, – Лиза не оборотень, не канэма и даже не охотница.  
Он хмуро сводит брови.  
— Дерек, Лиза лесбиянка.  
— Хорошо, – наконец отвечает тот. – Спокойной ночи.  
Когда он уходит, Стайлз, наконец-то, убирает ладонь от лица.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эллисон, Эрика и Лидия - заядлые любительницы слеша. Страдают все.

— Стайлз, – осторожно спросил Скотт, – ты чего такой счастливый?  
— Я новый соавторский фик наших девочек почитал.  
Скотт осторожно опустился рядом с другом.  
— Ну, не переживай, – сказал он, – можно подумать... или там опять про... кхм... узел?  
— Неа, – Стайлз казался все таким же мечтательным, – кноттинга не было. Просто БДСМ.  
— Ох... надеюсь, Дерек не видел?  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
— Еще нет, но я покажу.  
— Зачем?  
— А потому, что там пейринг Джексон Уитмор/Скотт Маккол.  
Скотт какое-то время молча моргал, а потом спросил:  
— А как же Стерек?  
— Лидия говорит, что это уже не модно.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фем!Джексон(как вариант - сестра Джексона)/Лидия, сидеть вдвоем на чердаке и разбирать старые фотографии.

— Посмотри, это мы на моем Дне Рождения... сколько же лет нам было? – спросила Джекки.  
Лидия фыркнула и выдернула фотографию из ее рук.  
— На обороте дата стоит... шесть.  
— А не скажешь, ты здесь такая милая и рыженькая.  
— Странно было бы, будь я брюнеткой. И вообще, я не понимаю, почему мы полезли сюда...  
Джекки взяла Лидию за руку и сказала:  
— Я просто хочу побыть с тобой до тех пор, пока мы не уедем.  
— Так не уезжай, – попросила Лидия, – денег твоего отца вполне хватит, чтоб ты смогла жить здесь сама, и, потом, ты же почти совершеннолетняя... после всего, через что мы прошли...  
Она осеклась, когда Джекки приложила палец к ее губам. Джекки Уиттмор, которая обещала быть с ней всегда, уезжала завтра и между ними с этих пор будет целый океан. Слишком далеко, чтоб отношения могли это пережить.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэнни и Стайлз, "Организуй мне свидание с твоим кузеном".

— Стайлз...  
— Нет. Сгинь.  
— Ну Стайлз... пожалуйста.  
Стайлз вздохнул и закрыл шкафчик. Он уже раз двадцать успел пожалеть о том, что тогда попросил Дэнни помочь. И не меньше раз он пожалел, что втянул в это Дерека.  
Дэнни не сразу начал просить: "Организуй мне свидание с твоим кузеном", но, когда это началось, стало понятно, что просто так он не отстанет.   
— Ну, тебе, что, сложно? – спрашивал Дэнни. – Скажи ему, что с ним хочет встретиться кое-кто, кто учится с тобой. Пусть подумает, что девушка.  
— Он не придет, – сказал Стайлз.  
— А если уговорить?  
— Не получится.  
Мимо проходили другие школьники и с интересом оглядывались на переругивающихся Стайлза и Дэнни.  
— Почему?  
— Он мне голову оторвет, вот почему, – ответил Стайлз.  
Дэнни на пару секунд задумался, а потом понимающе улыбнулся.  
— Он у тебя ревнивый, да?  
— Да... в смысле нет. В смысле, мы не встречаемся!  
Но Дэнни уже уходил по коридору, в направлении класса.  
"Ну, что ж, – решил Стайлз, – проблема решилась сама собой".


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек/Стайлз. Стайлз видит как Дерек покупает в магазине ошейники и кляпы. Фантазии на эту тему.

Он сначала хотел просто проследить за Дереком, но потом подумал, что, во-первых, оборотень и так его заметит, а, во-вторых, сил терпеть просто не было. Так что он вышел из кустов и пошел рядом с Хейлом.  
— Я видел тебя в магазине, – заявил Стайлз.  
— Я тоже хожу за покупками, – ответил Дерек.  
— Нет, я видел, как ты покупаешь... определенные штуки.  
— Да? – критично спросил Дерек.  
— Ага, – закивал головой Стайлз. – Ошейники... кляпы. Ты, наверное, час проторчал возле витрины!  
— А ты все это время наблюдал?  
— Разумеется, мне интересно, зачее... оу.  
Дерек молча вытащил из пакета шариковый кляп красного цвета.  
— Подумал, что подойдет к твоей толстовке, – с непроницаемым лицом заявил Дерек.  
Прежде, чем Стайлз успел что-то ответить, он схватил его, сжал до звездочек перед глазами и быстро пристроил кляп на положенное ему место. Потом Дерек отпустил Стайлза и даже показательно-бережно его отряхнул.  
— Наконец-то, тишина!  
И пошел дальше по тропинке. Стайлз был так возмущен, что даже не сразу догадался стащить кляп и догнать Дерека.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз случайно или намеренно пролил на Дерека приворотное зелье. Теперь к грозному альфе липнут все, кому не лень - прохожие, домохозяйки в супермаркете, школьники на школьной парковке. Реакция стаи.

— Ох, Дерек, ты такой сильный! – с придыханием заявил Крис Арджент.  
— И мужественный! – добавил шериф Стилински.  
А Мелисса МакКол была женщиной прямолинейной, так что сказала просто:  
— Я хочу от тебя детей!  
Дерек выскочил из полицейского участка, сопровождаемый голодными взглядами. На улице некто ухватил его за рукав и Дерек заранее решил, что живым не дастся, но это был Стайлз.  
— И что? – спросил несносный человек.  
— Идея облить меня приворотным зельем для того, чтоб меня не арестовали до конца разбирательств была идиотской.  
— Но действенной.  
— Но идиотской. В следующий раз...  
Дерек осекся, заметив красноречивый взгляд Стайлза.  
— Что? – безнадежно спросил он.  
— У тебя та-а-акие большие и красивые глаза! – ответил Стайлз.  
Собравшаяся вокруг толпа ответила дружным, согласным ропотом.  
Дерек развернулся и совсем не по-альфовски сбежал. Он надеялся, что в убежище стаи может быть в безопасности.

— Представляю, каково это, – шептала на ухо Эрика, разминая Дереку плечи.  
Айзек сидел на полу, обнимая колени своего Альфы (вообще, не только обнимая и не только колени, но Дерек старался не думать о подробностях и поменьше вздрагивать), Скотт и Бойд ушли на кухню, готовить ужин из пяти блюд, а Джексон снял рубашку ходил туда-сюда перед Дереком. Альфа как-то запамятовал, что приворотные зелья действуют на оборотней сильнее из-за их тонкого обоняния...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом Игры престолов. Стайлз в роли Арьи, Дерек в роли Пса. Вопреки чужим приказам он раз за разом спасает Стайлза, хоть и не может признаться, что привязан к мальчишке.

— Когда-нибудь мне надоест тебя спасть, – говорит Дерек Хейл или, как его называют за глаза, "Хаунд" – гончая.  
Королевский пес. Безжалостный и не способный проявлять эмоции... ко всем, кроме Стайлза. Одного из младших детей Старков, самого проблемного для королевской семьи, после его старшего брата. А ведь тот, немного-немало, пошел войной. Стайлз боролся своими методами, но каждый раз оказывался в руках Дерека.   
— Ты не убьешь меня, – говорит Стайлз.  
— Сегодня – нет.  
Что делать, если гончая испытывает симпатию к своей жертве? Все будет хорошо до тех пор, пока не узнает охотник.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с ГП. Стая приезжает в Англию, но не может найти общего языка с Министерством Магии.

Когда Питер послал министра магии по очень отдаленному адресу, это сошло им с рук. Все понимали, что после скоропостижного убиения и воскрешения не все способны дружить с головой.  
Когда Бойд поссорился с каким-то клерком на тему: "Фенрир Грейбек величайший герой современности", все сделали вид, что ничего страшного не произошло. Никто ведь не умер.  
Когда Стайлз завалил вопросами знаменитого Гарри Поттера – ничего плохого тоже не было. В конце-концов, знаменитости мирового масштаба не привыкать.  
Когда Скотт и Айзек разбили штук двадцать предсказаний... ну... ничего хорошего, конечно. Правда, всех больше волновало, чем же эта парочка занималась.  
В общем, все было более или менее, не считая стрельбы. И принесения собаки жены министра в жертву. И нагрянувших охотников. И...  
В общем, идея навестить Джексона и, заодно, убрать стаю на время из Бикон Хиллс, больше не казалась Дереку хорошей.


	20. Объятия, Малия/Кира

Малия любит обниматься. Ночью она может обвить всеми конечностями и не отпускать. Еще и тихо недовольно ворчать сквозь сон, если пытаешься высвободиться.  
Кира не возмущается, потому что ей это вполне подходит.   
Иногда ночами к ней приходят странные сны, в которых она сражается с кем-то, преклоняет колени или доказывает, что не подчинится никогда. Это не страшно само по себе, страшно, что во сне Кира порой забывает, кем является на самом деле.  
И когда она просыпается, ей нужно несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить об этом. И объятия Малии помогают.  
— Кошмар? — спрашивает та в таких случаях, не открывая глаз.  
Она всегда чувствует, когда Кира просыпается: слышит своим сверхслухом сбившееся с ритма сердце и изменившееся дыхание.  
— Уже все хорошо, — говорит Кира, потому что это правда.  
И засыпает до утра уже без сновидений.


	21. Кожа, Кира/Лидия

— Что с твоей кожей? — спросила однажды Лидия.  
Они вместе пришли в новый бассейн, который только-только открыли, уже переоделись в купальники и готовились пойти к воде. Повезло, что в раздевалке не было никого кроме них.  
— А что с моей кожей? — Кира с недоумением опустила взгляд на живот, а потом на ноги. — Что-то не так?  
— Она… гладкая даже на вид. — Лидия развела руками. — Нет никаких шрамов или рубцов. Даже мелких.  
— Это, наверное, из-за моих способностей. — Кира обхватила себя руками за плечи. Под изучающим взглядом Лидии ей стало неуютно.  
— Да, наверное, — сказала Лидия и протянула руку. — Можно?  
Кира кивнула, не совсем понимая, какого разрешения просит Лидия. А та коснулась ее плеча и провела кончиками пальцев до локтя. И хотя прикосновение было теплым, по спине Киры пробежали мурашки.  
— Гладкая, — повторила Лидия, нахмурившись. — Мне нравится.  
— У тебя тоже очень хорошая кожа, — сказала Кира неуверенно. — Правда.  
Лидия улыбнулась и убрала руку. Она собралась что-то сказать, но в раздевалку ввалились хохочущие девушки, кутающиеся в полотенца.  
— Надо еще как-нибудь обсудить кожу, — заметила Кира.  
— Обязательно, — ответила Лидия.


	22. Охотничье чутье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис чувствует, что Эллисон в комнате не одна, но не знает, кого она прячет на этот раз.

Чутье никогда не обманывало Криса Арджента.

То есть почти никогда. В жизни случалась пара моментов, по поводу которых он до сих пор не был уверен: сыграли с ним предчувствия злую шутку или нет. Но чаще всего чутье его не обманывало.

И сегодня он был совершенно уверен, что Эллисон опять прячет парня. 

— Что, еще один оборотень? — спросил он, стоя на пороге ее комнаты.

Эллисон старательно изобразила недоумение, которое пришло на смену точно так же старательно изображенному интересу к учебнику физики, лежащему перед ней на кровати.

— Пап, ты о чем? — поинтересовалась Эллисон.

— Хочешь сказать, что вечером пятницы ты решила проявить ответственность и позаниматься? В тот вечер, когда меня не должно было быть дома, но я неожиданно вернулся?

Эллисон пожала плечами. Ничто в ее виде не выглядело странным. Волосы не растрепаны, одежда в порядке… но тем не менее чутье Криса кричало довольно громко, разве что тревожные лампочки по стенам не светились.

— Ладно, — протянул он, — пусть тот, кто у тебя прячется, уходит через входную дверь, а не через окно. Все-таки здесь высоко даже для оборотня.

— Никого у меня нет, — ответила Эллисон с возмущением. — И вообще, неужели ты не можешь поверить, что я могу интересоваться чем-то, кроме мальчиков?!

— Ты абсолютно права, — кивнул Крис, — еще тем, как стрелять в мальчиков.

— Папа!

Крис вышел и остановился у двери, прислушиваясь. Но за пять минут не услышал ни голосов, ни шагов.

Позже он выглядывал из окна, надеясь заметить что-нибудь, но ночь выдалась тихой. И, конечно же, никто не выходил через дверь.

Возможно, только возможно, он правда ошибся на этот раз? С этими мыслями уже ближе к утру Крис Арджент и уснул.

***

 

— Зачем все это было? — ворчала Эллисон, когда ее отец уже уснул и гость решился уйти. — Он к тебе нормально относится.

Слова она перемежала зевками — скоро должно было начать светать, и спать хотелось до безумия.

— Сомневаюсь, что настолько «нормально», — ответил Дерек, уже выходя за дверь.

— Эй! Ты ничего не забыл?

Он обернулся на голос Эллисон, и она быстро коснулась его губ своими, привстав на цыпочки.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелала она, — или, скорее, хорошего утра.


	23. Три часа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он не помнил, как оказался в этом баре, но навсегда запомнит ее.

Это был плохонький придорожный бар, из тех, в которых все посетители — случайные. Проезжие, которые заглянули сюда в первый и последний раз. Даже если они будут возвращаться этим же путем и решат сюда зайти — их не узнает ни бармен, ни официантка.

Джордан Пэрриш сидел в баре несколько часов. Он не считал, да и не мог: часы над стойкой замерли, указывая на три часа — не то дня, не то ночи, — телефон разрядился, а на вопрос, можно ли включить его за стойкой, бармен ответил невыразительным бурчанием.  
И он, и официантка выглядели непримечательно. Джордан сомневался, что даже эксперт по фотороботам из полиции смог бы набросать их портреты узнаваемо. Они бы походили на сотни и тысячи других людей, и никто бы не узнал, даже глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Пиво! — голос девушки, севшей за стойку рядом с Джорданом, заставил вздрогнуть.

Редко кому удавалось застать его врасплох, но сейчас он или задумался, или она сама не была простой.

— А тебе есть двадцать один? — спросил Джордан, рассматривая ее с головы до ног.

Девушка была одета в плотные темные джинсы, рубашку с расстегнутым воротом и потрепанную кожаную куртку поверх. Темные волосы небрежно завязаны в хвост, а лицо выглядело достаточно молодо, чтобы вопрос Джордана не звучал глупо.

— А тебе какое дело? — спросила она. — Ты коп, что ли?

— Помощник шерифа Бикон-Хиллз, — ответила Джордан, а потом добавил, задумавшись: — бывший, скорее всего, я точно не уверен.

Он с трудом вспоминал последние дни и даже недели — только то, что ему надо куда-то мчаться со всей возможной скоростью. Но окончательная цель так же была туманна.

— Бикон-Хиллз, значит, — девушка улыбнулась, на секунду показывая кончики нечеловеческих клыков (достаточно быстро, чтобы не знающий человек посчитал, что ему почудилось, и достаточно медленно, чтобы знающий заметил). — Значит, мы почти земляки.

Она протянула руку и представилась:

— Кора Хейл.

Дальнейшего разговора не сложилось. Кора словно бы исчерпала весь лимит слов на несколько часов в самом начале и отвечала односложно или же бросала угрюмые взгляды, потягивая пиво. Бармен, в ответ на тяжелый вздох Джордана, посчитал нужным сказать, что оно безалкогольное.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что с тобой произошло? — спросила Кора, когда прошло достаточно времени, чтобы почувствовать неловкость от молчаливого сидения рядом. — И что произошло со мной?

— Только не говори, что я умер, — ответил Джордан, — а это такая сортировочная станция или вовсе ад. И что я сплю — тоже, уже научился отличать сон от реальности. Всё это — реально.

Кора фыркнула.

— Мы застряли с тобой… — она покрутила в воздухе рукой, пытаясь найти слово, но оно, по всей видимости, на ум не пришло, так что просто молча пожала плечами.

— Застряли в паршивом баре? — подсказал Джордан.

— И это тоже, — ответила Кора. — Но это… мистическое болото. Какая-то хрень, связанная с тем, что разбудили ребята в городе. Если хватит сил и желания куда-то двигаться — вырвешься. Если нет — застрянешь здесь. Так бывает со всеми, кто пытается приехать в город или уехать из него.

— А ты была здесь раньше? — спросил Джордан.

Он не знал, что заставило его задать этот вопрос. И не знал, почему слова Коры не казались ему странными.

— Да, — сказала она, — когда сбежала от приемных родителей и пыталась найти сестру с братом. Потом вместе с ним, мы остались здесь надолго, решив, что Нью-Йорк подождет, теперь еще раз…

— Прямо в баре? — уточнил Джордан.

Кора покачала головой.

— Здесь есть город, — сказала она.

— Можно остаться здесь жить, — ответил Джордан.

Он пытался пошутить, но его слова не звучали смешно.

— Я об этом тоже думала, — сказала Кора. — Это место — застойное болото, но и тихая гавань.

Джордан посмотрел на часы, указывающие на три часа, не то дня, не то ночи. Подумал о том, как можно жить день ото дня, не зная точно, сколько прошло времени, и о том долге, который есть у него, но кажется зыбким и лишенным всякого смысла.

— Давай останемся здесь навсегда, — произнес Джордан. — Мы с тобой.

— «Мы»? — насмешливо спросила Кора, а потом добавила, невпопад, но отвечая на его мысли: — Кстати, можешь не верить, но мне уже есть двадцать один.


	24. Девушка Маккола

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скотт/Кира, односторонний Джексон/Кира

— Так значит, ты новая девушка Маккола? — спросил Джексон.

Существовали десятки других фраз, с которых можно было начать разговор. Но по какой-то неведомой причине он выбрал именно эту.

— А это важно? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Кира.

— Ну, просто если меня опять пытается убить девушка Маккола, то это уже знакомый шаблон. Кстати, ты или режь, или убери эту штуку от моего горла. А то мы так всю ночь простоим.

Кира нехотя убрала катану и разложила ее, превращая в пояс.

— Круто! — прокомментировал Джексон. — А теперь объяснишь, почему напала на меня?

И оттолкнулся от стены заброшенного здания, к которой его отбросила яростная и, что самое главное, неожиданная атака.

— У нас завелись двойники, — ответила Кира. — Они повторяют внешность и мимику не совсем точно, но тебя я еще плохо знаю…

— Да, вовремя я решил вернуться в город, — хмыкнул Джексон.

Кира вздохнула. Раньше она слышала о Джексоне Уиттморе от Лидии и Скотта, еще немного от Стайлза. Но Стайлз говорил про Джексона не иначе как: «Этот засранец». А засранцами у него часто бывали и другие знакомые, так что легко было запутаться. Никто не думал, что после многолетнего отсутствия он вернется в Бикон-Хиллз, но, по словам самого Джексона, захотелось опять вспомнить о себе прошлом.

Вот только он редко участвовал в чем-либо и, на взгляд Киры, его отношения с другими ребятами можно было назвать… натянутыми.

— Если решишь бросить Маккола — я еще не собираюсь уезжать, — сказал Джексон.

— Не думай, что такой грубый подкат сработает, — покачала головой Кира. — К тому же, я всегда могу достать оружие.

Джексон фыркнул, но ничего больше не добавил.


End file.
